Devenir ton ami
by Orina
Summary: Kunimi x Kindaichi sur les thèmes un pas de plus et connaissance


**Yosh!**

 **Un petit KuniKin sur le thème un pas de plus/connaissance ^^**

 **Le défi a été donné sur le forum _Troisième gymnase_**

 **J'espère qu'au moins un des thèmes est respecté ^^**

* * *

Quand Kindaichi avait rencontré Kunimi, ils avaient 8 ans. Kindaichi aimait bien repenser à ça, à vrai dire, ça le faisait rire. Il se disait aussi que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Kunimi, sa vie aurait été complètement différente. Certes, il n'aurait à supporter les films gores de son ami mais à force il aimait bien ces petites soirées horreurs, à croire qu'il était maso. En tout cas, sa deuxième année de primaire fut l'une des meilleures de sa vie.

* * *

Il avait un petit groupe de copains avec qui il jouait souvent à toutes sortes de jeu. Ils faisaient beaucoup de football bien que Kindaichi voulait faire du volley-ball. Ses tentatives pour les convaincre d'en faire avec lui étaient vaines. Un matin, il décida de ne pas faire de foot et partit jouer tout seul avec son ballon de volley-ball. Soudain, il fit tomber sa balle à côté d'un garçon de sa classe, Kunimi Akira. Cet enfant jouait toujours tout seul, Kindaichi trouvait ça triste de ne pas avoir de copain. Il ramassa son ballon et se dirigea vers le petit.

-Salut !, dit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit rapidement avant de retourner sur son château de sable qui ne tenait pas. Kindaichi fut un peu triste que Kunimi ne lui prête pas autant d'attention qu'il ne le pensait. La sonnerie retentit annonçant la reprise des cours.

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, Kindaichi rangea en vitesse ses affaires et courut vers la place de Kunimi. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement avant de commencer à se lever. Kindaichi le retint par le poignet.

-On rentre ensemble ?

-Non.

La réponse du petit brun fut comme une douche froide pour Yuutaro qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait son amitié. Kunimi se dégagea de son emprise et s'en alla rapidement. Têtu, Kindaichi décida de le suivre. Après l'avoir cherché un peu partout, il vit des collégiens qui rackettaient quelqu'un. En s'approchant un peu plus, il vit que celui qui se faisait racketter était Kunimi. Il hésita à s'interposer car après tout, Kunimi n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, et puis c'était des collégiens tout de même. Cependant, il n'aimait pas l'injustice et poussa un des grands pour faire une barrière entre eux et Akira.

-Laissez-le tranquille !

Le plus grand des trois soupira et poussa Kindaichi violemment sur le sol.

-C'est bien gentil d'essayer de défendre ses amis mais encore faut-il réussir !

Les deux autres ricanaient derrière pendant que Kunimi commençait à pleurer. Yuutaro se releva et courut discrètement vers une dame au loin. Il lui demanda gentiment de l'aider à arrêter les collégiens. Elle accepta et grâce à elle, Kunimi était tranquille. L'aimable dame donna un mouchoir au plus petit et s'assura qu'il allait bien.

-Tu peux dire merci à ton ami, c'est lui qui est venue me chercher.

Akira regarda Kindaichi qui souriait en ce disant que peut-être, maintenant, ils seraient amis. La jeune femme s'en alla laissant les deux enfants ensemble.

-Ça va Kunimi ?

Le petit brun fit oui de la tête avant de partir en lâchant un petit merci à Kindaichi. Ce dernier rentra chez lui tout content de s'être rendu utile et d'avoir au moins reçu un remerciment de la part de Kunimi. Pendant le repas, il demanda des conseils à ses parents. Ils lui dirent qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner et que s'il voulait être ami avec lui, il devait persévérer. Il prit leurs conseils en compte pour aller voir une nouvelle fois Kunimi pendant la récréation. Il prit une grande inspiration et avec son ballon trouva le brun.

-Kunimi!

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux faire du volley-ball avec moi ?

Kunimi se tourna vers lui avec une lueur dans le regard que Kindaichi n'avait jamais vu. Il accepta presque aussitôt redonnant le sourire au plus grand. Ils sont ensuite entré ensemble dans un petit club. Ils se sont suivi au collège, Kunimi en tant qu'attaquant et Kindaichi en bloqueur central.

* * *

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient au lycée, ils eurent la chance d'être titulaires dès leur première année aux côtés d'Oikawa et d'Iwaizumi qu'ils connaissaient bien.  
Kindaichi arriva devant chez Kunimi et sonna à la porte. La mère du brun lui ouvrir toute gênée car son fils dormait encore. Le numéro 12 monta dans la chambre pour réveiller Akira.

-Kunimi debout ! On va être en re...

Il se tut en raison de la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Kunimi, était allongé sur son lit, la couette pratiquement à terre avec seulement un caleçon et un t-shirt trop grand pour lui. Kindaichi rougit violemment et sortit un mouchoir en prévision d'un éventuel saignement de nez. Il remarqua que le t-shirt était à lui, il l'avait oublié la veille. Depuis quand Kunimi dormait avec un de ses maillots ? Il se retourna pour ne plus avoir cette vision bien que magnifique. Soudain, un torse se colla à son dos et des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

-Yuutaro... Bonjour.

Mais qui lui avait donné un petit ami aussi excitant ?

* * *

 **A la base, ce n'était pas cet OS que je devais faire pour le défi mais finalement celui que je faisais ne collait plus trop aux thèmes donc il sera posté quand il se sera fini mais en dehors du cadre des défis ^^' Celui là viens d'un délire avec Eysselia, à vrai dire on en a eu deux, un avec Kunimi et Kindaichi et l'autre avec Hanamaki et Matsukawa, on a eu envie d'écrire dessus alors j'ai pris le KuniKin et elle le HanaMatsu. J'ai donc utiliser notre délire pour le défi, 'fin bref voilà!  
**


End file.
